


Back to me

by Nevertellinu



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Romance, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform), Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevertellinu/pseuds/Nevertellinu
Summary: The 3rd street saints are now famous celebrities but are they famous for the wrong reasons? Will they forget their roots or will Gat's passing make them remember what they stand for? Femboss, Rate M for coarse language/sexual themes/violence and drugs. Comments are highly appreciated!
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Original Male Character(s), Johnny Gat/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Booze and Drugs

We have all been there, we all had the feeling of regret or loss that we never could do anything about, it leaves us feeling broken with a heart full of hatred either focused on someone or worst yourself.

She stood in front of the mirror pressing all her weight on the sink, her hands into fists frustrated at the woman looking back at her.

Her skin was as pallid as cream so white it would send the feeling of coldness when you see it. She accepted her blondness even enhanced it by excess bleaching. She looked like a walking talking doll not that she looked synthetic but she looked so different from the way she was before.

"You've changed."

She removed her black fingerless gloves and opened the tap, splashing water on her face trying to clear her mind. She then grabbed a paper towel to remove the dark purple cosmetic tint off her luscious lips and when that was done she moved onto the black Smokey powder on her eyelids.

She closed her eyes and signed again the nagging feeling tugging on her chest was being unbearable, she tried with all her might to fight it but how could anyone cope with losing one of your most closest and dearest friends.

Familiar pale icy blue eyes greeted her as her eyes fluttered open, she took a long hard look trying to recognize who she was staring at.

She could blame it on maturing everyone matures sure not everyone changes.

The boss looked down at her hands, the hands that ran the saints, the hands that killed and the hands that built.

She lay her eyes on her clothing, her incredibly skin-tight clothing not to mention her highest high heels that you wouldn't think would be appropriate for running and driving around after gang bangers.

The twenty-year-old something shook her head with a small laugh remembering want kind of footwear she used to sport; platformed combat boots.

"That little Goth girl is no more."

That little spunky Goth girl would probably run things quite differently made the right choices that would probably mean she wouldn't be where she was standing right now.

She felt so bad, so guilty and overall depressed. She never thought about losing him this early no matter how many years she claimed to have known him it was still too early.

The show she put on every day for her lieutenants was an Oscar-worthy performance, The bright beaming smile the crazy antics one after another made it seem that she didn't even care about the loss of their oldest saint after herself.

She had to be strong that was what she was best at and she was never used to opening up, showing her feelings she was hard as a rock people often mistook it as cold-heartedness.

She made her way back to her bedroom to come face to face with a picture resting on her coffee table. She walked to it and took it in her hand. The picture was of her and Johnny all beaten and bruised sporting guns in their hands and bright smiles on their faces even though they were stained with blood.

"It's all my fault." She said caressing the photo fighting back the feeling of hot tears forming in the corner of her eyes the unfamiliar feeling of crying crept throughout her body, she hadn't cried for years and if she could have her way she would stick with her streak.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed feeling angry with herself tossing the picture frame onto the ground making it shatter into pieces soon broken glass covered the floor. Tears rolled down her face the tears she forced back for months but it slowly sink in that he wasn't going back he won't be knocking on her door and say hello telling her he's fine, he wasn't he was dead and she couldn't do anything about it.

The boss slammed her back against the wall muffling her sobs underneath her palm.

She took the image of crying as a sign of weakness; a gang leader should never be caught crying she would rather be seen dead.

She slid down onto the floor sitting in the corner balling her eyes out. She surged her face in her hands pulling herself together. The boss pulled herself up to her feet as she spotted the pistol placed on the nightstand. She took it and left the room with her unstable emotional state.

As soon as she opened the door loud club music greeted her she was not in the mood to socialize specifically not in a partying mood.

A few of her crew where drinking and the usual getting high.

She extended her hand up and fired a couple of rounds making everyone turn and look in fear.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She yelled with veins popping out of her neck her eyes wide as the moon she was in no mood to messed with and everyone knew it.

And without missing a beat everyone dispersed in such a hurry that they left everything behind, the drink the drugs and thankfully none of the special entertainment.

She eyed the powdery substance on the glass coffee table. She shrugged her shoulders and took something out of her back pocket; a wad of money neatly held together by a gold 14k money clip, she took out a dollar bill and rolled it effortlessly, she took a seat in front of the table dipping her head down and her nose on the rolled-up bill snorting in what looked to be a cocaine mountain.

The boss stayed in that seat the whole night only leaving to get drinks from the kitchen a bottle of beer, a glass of whiskey and a couple of bottles of vodka.

"Are you sure she's here Pierce?" A voice of female asked sounds like it could be Shaundi.

"I think…"

A loud ding echoed in the penthouse as the elevator doors slid open letting Shaundi and Pierce step off.

"Boss?" Shaundi called but no answer.

She pressed forward with pierce following behind.

"Boss?" Pierce took his turn with calling The boss but still no answer.

Both stopped in their tracks as they saw her with her face shoved into the table with a bottle of booze in hand.

The two lieutenants gave each other a look communicating without saying a word, looking like no one wanted to ruin the boss's fun.

Pierce rolled his eyes at Shaundi and cleared his throat. "Yo boss…"

The boss sat up taking a swing of her chosen poison staring down the two who were just staring back not sure what to say. They've seen each other in weird situations before but The boss was the one who chooses to stay away from all the drugs unless she was in her ever so rare problematic states.

She wiped her nose in an uncaring fashion and took another sip of her drink before attending to her friends.

"What?" She asked starkly.

"You haven't answered your phone in days boss," Pierce replied stepping closer and attempted to take a seat beside the boss but the expression on her face told him otherwise.

"Shits over with and done don't I deserve a God damn break?" She snarled at him slamming the now empty bottle of vodka on the table.

"We were just worried about you after Kilbane escaping and all," Shaundi informed placing a hand on her hip looking at The boss's bare face a sight she hadn't seen in years.

The boss smirked letting out a small dry chuckle looking at Shaundi like she was being irrational. "Who'd you prefer to be under rubble right now, dead?" She said coldly shocking Shaundi and Pierce.

"No, but-" Shaundi began

"I thought so." She cut her off

Pierce sat on the table watching these two fully-grown women stare each other down and he knew havoc was going to break loose any time soon.

The boss ran her eyes up and down Shaundi examining her clothing, her hairstyle and even how she stood.

"I liked you better when you were a carefree junkie now look at you you're just a snobby little bitch."

"What did you say?" Shaundi snapped getting up close and personal with The boss, Pierce getting in between the two.

"Now, now calm down." Pierce smiled trying to be the peacemaker like he always was.

"You think you're better with your blonde hair and fucking purple lipstick? You're not better than me in fact your worst!" Shaundi retorted harshly pointing at The boss trying her best to escape Pierce's grasp.

The boss seemed to be un-phased by all of this even though she was the one who started it. She took a cigarette off the table and grabbed a purple zippo out her pocket lighting the stick with ease.

She turned to the red-faced Shaundi. "What you want to hit me? Come on." The boss called her out clearly the alcohol and drugs were talking. She was the type to call someone out if they truly and gravely offended her even though she's clearly the violent type.

"Shaundi… no, don't listen to her, she's not herself." Pierce held Shaundi down giving words to help her let the moment pass.

She pushed him away in anger. "I think she's the one you should be talking sense into not me."

Pierce looked over his shoulder seeing The boss not having moved from her seat finishing her cigarette like lung cancer was the next big thing.

"I will… when she gets sober." He replied nodding not removing his eyes on his boss, the woman sitting on the leather couch busy looking at nothing silently enjoying her cigarette minding her own business but he knew her, she was deep in thought and he also knew it wasn't good for her.

The boss stood up putting out the cigarette on a fleur-de-lis shaped ashtray and headed back into the kitchen where she almost emptied out by now.

"What… where is she doing?" Shaundi pointed out as the two followed her halfway seeing if she was getting food or a knife to stab someone with they never knew when it came to her.

The boss walked into the bar and rummaged the shelves in search of more alcohol and when she found one; a whiskey bottle probably as old as her. Her eyes popped open like a child seeing the newest toy on Christmas morning.

"Um… Boss, don't you think you had enough?" Pierce watched her open the bottle with her bare teeth and gulp down half of the liquid.

"Piss off." She waved him off.

"Boss do having something against your kidneys or what?" Shaundi asked reaching for the bottle trying to pry it out of her hands but no luck The boss held onto that bottle for her dear life.

The boss paused and clasped her hand on her mouth making gagging sounds looking like she had her fair share of liquor for the night.

"So this is how fatherhood feels like." Pierce spoke out with a small laugh.

"Pierce could you not…" Shaundi darted him a glare gesturing to drag their boss out of the kitchen and into a cold shower or at least bed lock it throw away the key and take all of her weapons before she could pull something out of her sleeve.

"How does a cold bath and bed sound like?" Shaundi asked The boss in her nicest tone even patting her legs like she was some sort of pet.

"What is she your Dog?" Pierce gave her a look shaking his head.

"How about food?" She continued and right on queue, The boss pushed the two out of the way running for the sink to blew up chunks.

Pierce made a face even though he couldn't see anything. "That's shits nasty."

Shaundi rolled her eyes yet again and slapped Pierce's arm getting his attention.

"Just get her to bed for Christ's sake already."

The boss whipped her mouth with the back of her hand while grasping the countertop with her other hand with all her strength since in her mind everything was a blur and she felt that the floor was moving like every step she moved was on an unknown step on a staircase.

She soon fell over knocking all of the glasses with her down to the floor making Pierce and Shaundi stop arguing for a minute to turn to check on their boss who was already sleeping on the floor with the dishes.

"Shit." They said in union beginning their ascent towards The boss. Pierce reached down with ease scoping her into his arms.

Shaundi ran a hand through her hair sighing deeply. "Getting wasted once in a while fine but doing it every day is different." She said looking over the Saints leader with worry in her voice.

"You're not the only one who's coping Shaundi, She knew him the longest and you ask why we never see her mourn… this is her way."

Pierce placed The boss into bed as she was and just pulled a blanket over her and closed the lights but as he was on his way out the door he noticed the floor covered in broken glass.

"You destroyed this room to boss?" He laughed silently walking deeper into the room stepping accidentally on a piece of paper. Pierce exhaled and kneeled down avoiding the shattered glass and picked up the piece of paper where he saw in the dimmed light that it was a photo.

He looked back at the sleeping The boss and back at the picture while he pulled himself up to his feet.

"You still have us boss." He said pocketing the photo and then leaving silently making sure he did not wake her up.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: 2 High Roller

The saint with Asian heritage stared at his boss who was being surrounded by a team of fashion stylists, hairdressers and makeup artists all busy trying to make her the picture of perfection. He had been sitting beside her for some time not doing anything but watch her like if he took his eyes off of her something bad would happen.

The blonde leader of the saints sat in front of the heavily lit vanity her eyes and hands glued onto her smartphone holding onto it like it was life support.

Gat hugged the backrest of his chair his chin resting on his arms he looked way too comfortable, his heavily tinted sunglasses deceiving everyone that he was asleep if it wasn't for the expression on his face that gave away that he wasn't actually sleeping, he looked ticked off like the normal Johnny Gat but he was being immature about like a boy groaning about but not actually telling anyone what's wrong.

The boss sighed pulling apart from her phone she couldn't resist him anymore and just had to talk to him.

"What's eating you?" She asked gesturing for the hairdresser to leave them with one flick off the hand.

He looked away grinding his teeth slightly not saying anything.

"Gat." The boss called growing a tired expression on her face.

Her right-hand man sighed quickly taking a glance at the surroundings.

"Yo are we seriously doing this?" He asked her changing his tone like he was begging her not to go through with this corporate image thing.

The boss straightened her back and looked around seeing these people sporting the color purple in stylish fashion.

"Why the fuck not? I look good-" She said gesturing to her new threads.

"And you look good-" She added looking back at him seeing the look on his face a proud smirk and she knew he wanted her to continue.

"But more importantly I look better. Plus we're getting paid for this so… Man up." She told him in her normal commanding manner but this time he was taken a back by her words.

Was she selling out? he thought but just quickly ignored the idea and just focused on how she questioned his manhood.

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed again. "Whatever you say, Miss Cleo." He rolled his tongue on the insides of his mouth.

Cleo short for Cleopatra it was what he called her lately The boss was born to rule he'd give her that, seductive he didn't want to admit and she can persuade anyone to do anything besides she was being unreasonably extravagant like the Egyptian Goddess these days.

"Um… Excuse me Mister Gat." A young man called from a safe distance shaking in his boots in the presence of these two saints.

"What?" Gat snapped rising from his seat.

"Were ready for you…" He replied with a gulp gesturing towards the white backdrop where a tall model of Latin descent stood impatiently waiting for Gat checking her polished nails.

"What… What is this?" Gat turned to The boss who had an obvious fake innocent smile on her lips, she shrugged and told him she didn't know.

"Are you complaining?" She asked crossing her arms in a teasing manner.

"Let's just get this over with." He said pushing the young assistant out of the way.

The boss smirked to herself dropping back into her seat with a thud. She knew Jonny hated doing these sorts of things and everyone thought it would help if there were a scantily clad woman in the room.

She watched Johnny make his way in front of the camera pulling the Latina model into his arms with ease like the suave gentleman he was. The model was what The boss called "Basic" sure she was pretty and had curves in the right places but nothing unique but still she didn't want to admit it she hoped to be like her when she was younger.

Flashes went off one after another the Veteran photographer only pulled away from his camera to direct his models.

"Closer." He gestured for the two to get touchier what could they say Sex sells and everyone knew it.

The model replied by turning around putting her back on display with her profile visible as she rested her chin on Gat's shoulder while Johnny placed his hands on her bottom and on queue he slightly lifted his glasses to look at his boss even smirking at her for a moment.

The boss rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and without missing a heartbeat one of her on set assistants came running in with a brand new pack of cigarettes and a lighter in hand.

She took the pack away from him, ripped apart the silver paper and popped a cigarette in her mouth and with another snap of her fingers the young errand boy lit it for her.

"Thanks." She told him waving him off as she enjoyed the first puffs of her cigarette.

The young man nodded flashing her a big smile and left looking like he was the only one who wanted to be there. She watched him leave oddly feeling nostalgic like he reminded her of someone she used to know, a young man eager to help with anything no matter what the cost; Carlos.

She looked down taking a long hard puff letting the smoke explore every inch of her lungs trying to comfort herself in little ways even though her ways may lead her to some sort of cancer.

"Miss?"

The boss looked up shaking away her thoughts seeing that everyone was looking at her and it sank in it was for some time now, even Gat stood in the far end of the room watching his boss have one of her many zone out moments.

"What?" She asked the whole room tossing her cigarette on the perfectly clean floor.

"It's your turn." The photographer said in his heavy French accent.

"Oh." The boss let out and pulled herself up to her feet. She checked her purple three-piece suit and pressed forward mentally readying herself for the camera, sure she looked stylishly awesome in her suit and skin-tight pants and her five inched booties but one thing never changed she still had her awkward moments.

The room grew silent as the leader of the saints made her way onto the white backdrop.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked the photographer as she fixed her combat gloves.

The camera clicked.

"That." He replied to her and pressed his face onto his camera.

The boss grew a questionable look following the Photographer's orders not sure if what she was doing was right.

"Yes just like that, like you're gonna beat the crap out of me."

The blonde beauty shrugged her shoulders and put on the fiercest face she could pull and the photographer loved every minute of it.

"Oh yes, the camera loves you."

Gat watched silently enjoying the beverages an un-concealable smile on his lips the result of seeing The boss in her state right then, he wasn't making fun, in fact, it was admiration.

"Mister Gat would you please join us?"

Gat's smile quickly faded like he didn't even lay his eyes on his boss pretending that he was looking at the condiments the whole time.

The boss looked at Johnny blankly not sure what the Photographer had up his sleeve but if she won't like it she was ready to draw the line and smash the camera into his face.

Gat threw his drink into a bin and made his way back in front of the camera oddly ready to hear some ideas from this French fellow.

"Good, if you could please stand behind her and let's just make up things as we go."

Both nodded and posed.

The boss faced the camera with a hand on her hip while Gat stood from a distance looking at the blonde in front of her like he was her guardian angel standing on her shoulder.

"Actually, come closer."

The boss laughed.

"I am not getting touchy with anybody." She snarled.

"Why not?" Gat joked inching forward closing the space in-between them.

The boss looked at him with a raised eyebrow ready to smack him.

The photographer sighed rubbing his face with his free hand. "Just put your hand on his shoulder…"

"Come on Cleo, were getting paid for this remember… now man up." Gat teased reminding her what she told him a minute ago.

"Whatever." The boss said blankly mentally slapping herself for saying that earlier. She then placed her elbow on his shoulder lazily supporting herself wanting to get this thing over.

"Okay take five." The French man announced handing his Camera to his assistant and moved to the computer nearby to check the photos while the two took advantage of the free drinks.

The boss picked up a purple can and poured its contents into a clear like crystal liquid in a cup.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gat asked making a face not accepting the fact that someone actually drinks Saints Flow.

"It's okay with vodka, try it." She replied handing him the cup, which he refused to touch.

"You're such a God damn diva." The boss informed taking a sip of her drink.

"Tell me we won't be doing this again, I'm getting real tired of this shit. Can we go back to killing mother fuckers?" Gat shared leaning onto the table peering his eyes through his glasses.

The boss finished her drink quickly set it aside to listen to her best friend examining how he was acting and sighed.

"Say I have to tutor this guy on being a saint…" The boss began. Gat grew his famous mischievous smile like the words coming out The boss' lips were music.

"What's the plan?"

The boss tapped a finger on her chin scanning her brain what was the thing the loved most.

"How about a classic bank heist?" She asked proudly.

"Sounds good, keep talking."

"Then let's dress up as you just for the heck of it."

"Fuck yeah, I'm down!"

Gat made a fist and The boss did the same gently hitting her knuckles on his.

Her eyes fluttered open and as soon as she did she felt a splitting headache growing. She threw the blanket off her body as sweat rolled down her soft skin and it was unbearable to breathe, sleeping in leather pants and a corset wasn't the most comfortable sleepwear.

"Did someone sucker punch me to sleep or pile drive me?" She asked herself out loud clutching her head in her hand trying her greatest to sit up.

For her, the room felt like an inferno as she was sweating buckets either from her chosen attire or perhaps her dream. She wiped the cold sweat rolling down her forehead and pushed herself on the edge of the bed where she took her time stripping out of her clothes no matter how big and crystal clear the windows were.

The boss dropped her bare feet onto the floor that was strangely cleaned from last night which she was thankful for since she had completely forgotten about her little fit.

She made her way into the bathroom in her glory and opened the shower setting it on the coldest temperature she stepped in without testing the water if she wasn't awake earlier she was now.

She wrapped her arms around herself letting the cold water hit her hard. She shivered but ignored it. She quickly noticed what she was doing and stopped she wasn't going to cry in there like some sort of girl in a chick flick who was going through a breakup.

She pressed her hands on the wall looking down at the floor for some time putting herself together and decided she had to have fun today or she was going to loose her mind.

The boss stepped out of the shower with a towel around herself having this newfound shyness with putting on a free show. She made her way into her walk in closet quickly taking out a white trench coat a purple dress shirt and another top which was deep violet she matched it with barely-there shorts and her favorite hot boots. She let her hair down not caring if it would cooperate with her once it's dry, she's not impressing anyone today or should she ever.

She made her way to the elevator that led to the garage. She pocketed her phone crossing her fingers that no one would need her for the day.

The elevator doors slid open she was flittingly greeted by cars lined up in two rows. She turned to her left and right then left again until she saw a matte dusky phoenix the rims where purple and so was the roof.

She hopped in and just sat still for a minute deciding where to go or if she wanted to take anyone with her. She scanned her brain thinking of who to call but she decided that she'd give everyone a break to sleep in since everyone needed it.

The boss opened the glove box and took out a pair of leather gloves and her keys. It was humid a minute ago and now it was chilling cold.

The engine purred it was music to her ears she loved fast things especially cars the more vintage it was the more she loved it.

She shifted gears and pressed on the gas, yes in her high heels she was used to it you wouldn't have time to take them off in a police chase, would you?

The car exited the garage and the sound of raindrops hit the metal of her roof making her sigh.

"Really?" She looked up taking her hands off the wheel for a moment.

"Should I break in the old songs now?" She asked the skies shaking her head and just decided to ignore the weather and continue on her way though it didn't help that she woke up at the crack of sunset.

The boss drove around town for about an hour doing the thing she told herself not to do sit in the car in the middle of the city by the docks with the windows rolled up tight and she was enjoying a blunt with the volume up high, misery loved her what could she say.

"Can you see my eyes are shining bright?

Cause I'm out here on the other side

Of a jet-black hotel mirror and I'm so weak

Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?

A love that's so demanding I get weak"

"I am not afraid to keep on living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

Nothing you could say can stop me going home"

She sang along to the song like it was her job her singing voice was actually quite surprised it was in tone and it seemed like she meant every word she said, it was weird since it wasn't even coming from a CD she chooses or from her IPod it was a random radio station.

"I am not afraid to keep on Living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

Nothing you could say can stop me going home."

"These bright lights have always blinded me

These bright lights have always blinded me."

"I see you lying next to me

With words, I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid

Asleep or dead"

She turned the radio off weirdly feeling better no matter how apparent the world was joining in with her sorrows like it was sort of sick joke every was partaking in.

The boss rolled down the window and threw her blunt on the ground then changed gears to reverse it was enough sulking she thought for the 5th time today.

She drove to the nearest building, it was tall in it was purple all over. It was one of the Saints buildings and she wasn't there to work she was there to play since she was feeling lucky.

She pushed the door open, placing her heel down onto the concrete making the pedestrians turn and look to see this leggy beauty departing from her vehicle. She pulled her coat tighter even buckling the belt so that it won't open any time soon.

A sharp whistle escaped her lips getting the attention of one of the Saints around. She tossed him her keys and warned him if he should ever scratch her car.

The double doors were opened for her by the bouncer guarding the door even bowing slightly when he saw her. She smiled back mouthing him thank you, she hid her hands inside her pockets as she stepped inside hearing the ding and beeps of the slot machines.

"Which-" She turned her attention on the baccarat table.

"One-" Her eyes landed on the slots

"Should-" The poker table

"I-" Craps

"Play." She stepped forward walking towards the Roulette table where a group gathered making it impossible to see who was playing. The boss pressed herself into the group gently pushing the bystanders away, they all turned around and saw who it was and made a small gap for her to enter.

There was a couple of old men playing and a younger male probably in his late 20's or early 30's he was surrounded by women, they weren't prostitutes they were actually costumers. He was Caucasian, brunette and in all fairness he was handsome.

One by one the players grew restless from their streak of losing and stood up from their seats. The boss grew a smirk on her bare nude lips and took a seat. The only player looked up seeing who has joined his game.

He raised three purple chips, a Barney the five hundred dollar chip commonly but since this casino was ran by the saints it was the highest chip; a thousand dollars. The dashing man sporting a suit handed it to the blonde on his right and made her kiss it for luck, he then placed it on a black trio.

The boss took out her wad of cash and gave it to the man with the chips making everyone look even the younger gentleman not believing how she could bet everything she had on her. He smirked at her.

She then took all her chips and placed it on a red street.

"Alright then, no more bets?" The dealer asked then span the roulette around.

Click, click, click

"Red number 3!" He announced making everyone clap the women cheered letting The boss know that she lost. It didn't bother her, win or lose it's still her casino and the earnings were hers, how come no one knew that.

"Winner, winner chicken dinner." He had a husky British accent. He smirked yet again this time at The boss trying to get on her nerves.

She shrugged her shoulder at him and took all her chips and placed it on a red split. He raised an eyebrow and took all of his chips out a lot more than The boss' then he placed it all on one number also a red.

The man managing the table shook his head not believing how these two were getting so cocky especially The boss since she just got there.

He dropped the ball and span the roulette around.

"Red… 18!"

The table grew silent as all eyes were on The boss.

"Thank you." She smiled mockingly at the British man as all the chips where now being handed to her.

"You win some, you lose some." She added getting up from the table with her pockets filled to its max.

The boss took all her earnings and went to the bar feeling high like the high roller she was even being generous with her cash as she gave the bartender a one thousand dollar tip for just making her a gin and tonic.

"May I?" The same British voice asked her making her turn sharply in surprise since he was standing so close to her.

She looked around noticing free chairs all around wondering why he wanted to sit next to her, well except for the thought that he wanted to get in her pants… shorts.

"Look bud there about ten chairs that way that are empty." She informed him gesturing to her right.

He laughed. "I just want to buy you a drink."

The boss looked at him like he was a dog with rabbis. "I rather have the money honestly."

He chuckled again taking a seat next to her even though she clearly said no.

"Unless you forgot you took all my money." He reminded her with his kind tone like silk to the ears.

"How are you gonna pay for my drink then?" The boss smiled with dead eyes.

"I'm sure I could think of ways." He told her as he unclasped the watch off his wrists; a gold Rolex that could send you back a couple of thousands.

He called over the bartender and handed him his watch, making him smile widely who wouldn't.

"Give the lady whatever she wants." He commanded him.

"Oh… I'll do everything to her alright." He slipped making the two look and feel taken aback from what the bartender said.

"I mean… oh never mind." He said embarrassed and just left giving the man his watch back.

"Do you have a name, my fair lady?" He asked clearing his throat.

The boss took the last sip of her drink and turned her full attention to him. "You don't deserve my name." She told him quite frankly.

"What could I call you then?"

"Leaving." She told him pushing herself up to her feet.

"Wait you look familiar." He called after her making her stop in her tracks.

"Leader of the saints." He added.

"Yep, you caught me, sorry pal but I'm not returning you your money"

He smirked running a hand through his pushed back hair shaking his head.

"You're quite the little scammer aren't you."

"Yup that I am and a couple of other things." She smiled at him and waved goodbye being true to her word and left.

"Hey!" He called again making The boss roll her eyes.

"Would you rather have my name instead?"

She didn't reply and just continued to walk away.

"It's Frank!"

The boss raised her hand and waved again turning to her right walking towards the exit.

Frank pocketed his watch watching The boss walk away while he still could with a small smile on his handsome face.

"I'll be seeing you around."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: All day sucker

Days passed by, everything was so dull and if anyone could die from boredom The boss would probably be the first. They were no gangs after them and there was no way that she's going to make a God damn movie.

She laid by the pool wearing her itsy bitsy two-piece bathing suit enjoying the sunlight fall on her skin weirdly not minding getting a tan but she's been out there for an hour and her skin was still white as ever that it she couldn't be more white, the race, not the color.

She removed her sunglasses and the chiffon robe off her shoulders getting ready to take a dip in the pool.

The boss looked like a Goddess standing at least 5'9 having curves in the right places, she wasn't at all muscular except where she needs to be, toned abs, hip bones visible and strong arms yet still feminine.

She slowly walked towards the pool letting the water have its way with her making her feel relaxed like her worries had disappeared for a moment drowning the problems away altogether with the noise as she sinks her head into the water. She held her breath and closed her eyes letting her sense of balance go, parting her feet away from the floor letting herself float.

She gasped for air as her head reached above water all her senses coming back to her the first was her sense of seeing.

A young man stood in front of her he was sporting faded jeans a cream shirt and a brown blazer and that smug look on his face was always present.

"Looking good." He said trying to be smooth putting all his weight on the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here Birk?" The boss asked but sounded more like she was trying to get rid off him.

"I am after a Saint and this is The Saints HQ" He replied with a smirk walking towards the seat where The boss laid a minute ago and marked his territory by sitting on it with his feet raised up.

The boss swam closer to him resting her hands on the edge of the pool. "I didn't get the fucking memo." She told him sarcastically.

"Face it sweet cheeks you kept me around for a reason." He said making kissy faces.

The blonde slowly made her way up the small stone steps, the water leaving her skin as she rose, exposing her rocking body catching Josh's attention. She took her towel out of Josh's hands and rubbed it against her hair all Josh could do is stare.

The boss smirked at the man working her hands on the other side of her head. She winked at him, sending him a back gulping. She threw the towel down lazily as she attended to him; crawled up to him like her inner feline.

"Like what you're seeing big boy?" She asked him in the most seductive way possible.

"I umm…. I" He began. The boss placed her index finger on her lips hushing then placed it on his, his face was turning tomato red.

She pressed forward brushing her lips on his ear, her hot breath hitting his skin giving him Goosebumps. "I need to go to the bathroom… but when I get back you better be in the pool, naked." She told him and got up.

Josh didn't say anything but nod.

"Good boy." The boss smirked patting him on the head and with that, she left him to do his deed.

About an hour later Josh was found in the pool in his glory in his you may call 'Birthday suit' his hands like prunes from being in the water for so long.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked himself looking around still not finding a glimpse of The boss anywhere.

Another minute passed and the actor who called himself Nyteblade was getting inpatient rethinking his decision if it was still worth it but he knew well that if he passes the opportunity up it will never show it's self again.

The door opened making Josh look in fear thinking that it may be someone else but as he identified who's blonde mane it was bouncing in the wind a smile grew on his face.

"Been waiting long Joshie?" The boss asked boredly stepping out of the shade and into the sun revealing that she had a change of fresh clothes, her signature three-piece suit.

"What? Why did you change?" Josh asked outraged.

"I didn't want to catch a cold." She told him placing a gloved hand on her hip.

Josh groaned hitting his hand on the water, making splashes like a child.

"At least give me my clothes." He told her stretching out for them.

The boss smirked bending down to get them for him. "You mean these?"

He nodded at her like she didn't understand a word he was saying.

"Oh… alright." The boss said and took the clothes off the ground and into her arms before she took a step back.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Josh shouted in a panic.

The boss gave him a salute then took a sharp turn running for the door before Josh could even move a single inch.

-Click-

She locked the two doors leading into the living room, leaving Josh's naked butt outside in the hot sun.

"GOD DAMN IT! FUCK YOU!"

The boss just laughed tossing Josh's clothes over her shoulder like it was trash and as if nothing happened she jumped onto the couch, grabbed the remote to open the TV and placed her feet onto the coffee table.

3:25 pm.

It was approximately four hours since The boss locked Josh out in the pool bare-naked and he was still out there floating like an all-day sucker.

He stopped shouting for her to give him his clothes back two hours ago now he was just outside getting the tan he never wanted.

Shaundi called the boss about five minutes ago checking up on The boss like she was her mother and she, her daughter and like a good daughter The boss asked Shaudni to come to the HQ stat since she had this so-called wonderful gift for her. It has been marinating in perfection she said.

The elevator doors slid open with it's normal –Ding- and out came Shaundi with Pierce following who had better things to do but according to the ex-hippie she needed his help just incase The boss was face first on the floor again.

"So where's this so-called gift of yours?" Shaundi asked with a sigh, placing her hand on the couch's armrest where The boss still sat watching this Japanese game show, no it wasn't professor Genki it was something else.

The boss pointed at the pool, her eyes still on the T.V.

Shaundi turned to the man beside her then pressed forward slowly making her way towards the glass walls and just like a brick to the face she saw Josh floating on his back naked.

"What. The. Fuck." She said out loud now making Pierce look and as soon as he saw the source of her priceless reaction he busted into laughter.

"Nice one boss!" Pierce high fived the boss, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from too much laughing, while Shaundi had this blank look on her face.

"Well, that serves him right…" Shaundi said under her breathtaking another glance at the now aware Josh who was waving at Shaundi hiding the lower half of his body while exposing an awkward smile on his face.

"So are we just leaving him there?" The reality show star asked gesturing at Birk.

The boss just flicked her hand telling her to leave him.

Pierce watched his boss focus all her attention on this television show where there were two Japanese teenagers a girl and a boy ordering a bunch of clueless people like it was a scene out of the movie saw but less bloody.

"Until next time! This is fuyumi!" The girl with pink hair waved at the camera.

"And I'm Akiyo!" The camera spanned to the blue-haired boy.

"AND THIS IS THE BORYOKUDAN SHOW!" they both said in union waving at the viewers until this fast high pitched voice started singing and on queue the two danced until the commercials went on.

"Is this really what the kids are watching these days?" Pierce asked though no one really bothered to answer.

The boss did more than not answer she was just sitting there looking blankly at the wall not moving an inch.

"Um… Boss?" Shaundi called checking if The boss was actually sleeping with her eyes open you'd never know.

She blinked a few times before looking up. "What?" She asked in her normal tone.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SOMEONE GIVE ME A TOWEL!" Josh almost screamed from outside sounding like he was giving up on life already.

"Yeah, Yeah keep your shirt on." The boss chuckled laughing at her own pun patting Pierce on the shoulder.

"Go get him a towel." She ordered.

"Boss let him stay there, he never got canonized he deserves it." Pierce replied disobeying his boss.

"Pierce is talking sense." Shaundi added.

The boss tucked her arms under her chest and gave the two a look. "That reminds me you two never got canonized haven't you?" She reminded them. "Do you want to start now?" She asked looking him dead in the eye.

Pierce violently shook his head and quickly stood up. "I'mma get you your towel." He dashed out of the room in a blink of an eye.

"So… there's no gift?" Shaundi asked sounding like a devastated spoiled child getting The boss's attention.

"Unfortunately." The boss replied shrugging her shoulders flashing her an apologetic smile.

"So I blow-dried my hair for nothing?" She asked again twirling a strand of rebel hair around her index finger.

"Yup, I'm afraid so." The blonde huffed.

Shaundi sighed quite loudly making sure her boss heard loud and clear.

The boss rubbed her palm down her face then threw her back against the backrest. "What do you want?" She rolled her eyes turning the tables around now sounding like the mom.

"I wanna go out for a few drinks." She smiled at her innocently even clasping her hands together.

The boss narrowed her pale blue eyes taking a few seconds before answering. "The bars fully stocked after my little incident, take anything you want, heck take everything."

Shaundi pouted. "You're no fun, come on I'm doing you a favor, don't you want to see hot guys?" She stressed.

"What for I have a free show here." The boss pointed at the pool getting comfortable in her seat once again placing her feet up.

And just then Pierce came back with at least ten different kinds of towels and a pretty wide smug.

"Pierce, what the fuck did you go to bed, bath and beyond and took over the God damn bath section?" The boss placed her palm on her face.

He frowned tossing the towels at his boss a little pink hand towel landed on The boss's face she removed it and raised it up.

"Shaundi." She called motioning for her to take it.

She shook her head, both feet planted firmly on the ground determined to not move.

"Come on babe, I'll go to your little girl's gone wild party."

Shaundi rolled her eyes groaning as she took the towel from The boss and then dragged her feet another groan escaping her lips as she opened the door.

The boss and Pierce watched Shaundi wobble out to the pool and quickly throwing that little pink towel at Birk directly in the face.

"Thank you, my love." Josh said in his usual mushy tone, which ticked off Shaundi so much but entertained The boss even more.

"So hey am I invited to this girl's gone wild party?" Pierce cleared his throat cocking his eyebrows.

Music so loud that would make you deaf, lights blinking bright that would leave you blind and The boss was standing in the middle of it all.

She had changed into something more proper for the nightlife, all Shaundi's fault since she refused to leave with the boss being all covered up though her curves were clearly visible already in her outfit of choice.

Now she stood in the VIP booth wearing something skimpy something short. A black sleeves top with no back, unique cutouts on the sides paired with high waisted barely-there purple shorts and what belonged to every party girl; chunky leather booties.

The boss's inner Raver girl was showing tonight.

Shaundi stood literally on top of the bar a bottle of tequila in hand pumping it up in the air. "WOO! SHOTS!" She shouted in delight pouring it at the crowd circling her.

Pierce, on the other hand, was surrounded by girls busy telling them tall tails of the past of how he saved the boss and killed the bad guys and oddly it was working, he was not going home alone tonight.

"Hey, could I buy you a drink?" Another man approached The boss with high hopes that she would say yes.

"No." She replied not even bothering to look at the poor bastard.

"How about-"

The boss cut him off. "No." She said calmly not removing her eyes off the dance floor busy watching everyone else have fun.

"Look I just want to know you better." The man inched forward gripping his hands around The boss's wrists.

She darted her eyes at him the usual evil look spreading through her eyes and face, the look she always gets before she killed someone. The boss took grab of his collar and with a swift move, she pushed him off the elevated booth and into the dance floor below making everyone stop what they were doing to look.

The boss got wide-eyed as she felt all the eyes on her even the music was cut off. She took a deep breath and left for the bathroom before she could push someone else off.

She worked her way through the sea of stubborn people that won't move all the way to the bathroom oddly the only place that was empty, once inside she made her way to the sink to splash some cold water on her face.

"Have fun for once, don't worry, don't remember." She told herself looking deeply into the mirror.

She stood in front of a full-length mirror wearing what looks to be a bulky mascot body; Gat's body.

"Hells breaking lose today." She told herself before putting on the fiberglass Johnny Gat head. "Oh yeah, I look good." She smirked through the helmet.

A submachine gun rested neatly against her bed stand just screaming for The boss to pick it up.

"Come on baby, mommy needs money for new Shoes." She said to it like it was a living person as she pulled it into her arms caring for it like her own child.

The boss exited the hotel room to be greeted by wide-eyed guests. "Morning." She greeted them with a wave casually walking to the elevator with a gun resting over her shoulder, she could still feel eyes on her and she was right they were still staring at her.

"Children's party." She told them like it couldn't get more awkward.

The Elevator's light glowed green indicating that it made the floor, the door slide open in The boss's shock there was no one in it. "Thank God." She muttered under her breath stepping inside.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Johnny and Shaundi were being properly introduced to Josh by no other man but Birk himself. He told him stories about him and Pierce doing Japanese commercials for easy money and in return, Shaundi briefed him about the things he should do and shouldn't in a brash manner.

The elevator opened letting the Leader of the saints out and letting Birk take a good look at her.

"Wait were robbing a bank dressed as ourselves?" Birk asked watching The boss making her way beside her second in command the man she was dressed as.

"Hell yeah, who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat?"

"Ultra post-modernism, I love it." Birk smirked putting on his helmet.

"So what I'd tell you huh?" The boss whispered to Gat in her now manly voice thanks to the voice changer wrapped around her neck.

"I'm so fucking excited! It's like Christmas but with more me." He replied to his boss cocking his gun.

One of the cubicles banged open to reveal an ombre haired hipster, half of her hair shaved and everything.

"You better stop talking to yourself before someone thinks your crazy." She told The boss as she approached the sink to wash her hands.

"Everyone already does." The boss informed them much shorter girl, crossing her arms at her.

"I have the answer to happiness." She told her with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

The brunette dug her pockets and brought out a pack of white pills. "Eat acid, see God."

The boss rested her hand on the sink putting her weight on it as she eyed the pills. "How much?" She asked ready to fork how much amount the girl would price or maybe take it and run.

"No charge, it looks like you need it more than I do."

Trap music pumped through the speakers in maximum volume but she didn't care she was to busy dancing like her life depended on it but at least she was having fun at that moment her worries left her body as she jumped along to the music.

All eyes on her but this time it was a good thing, how could they not stare at this beautiful woman dancing in the DJ's both sending the men a run for their money as they all ogle and drooled over her.

"FINALLY!" Shaundi made her way to her boss, the best friend she used to have like old times again, she was happy. She grabbed The boss's hand making their selves one with the music.

"Why aren't you always like this?"

"I don't know!" She shouted back at her with a giggle spinning Shaundi around enjoying the whistles and cheers from below.

"I NEED A DRINK!" Shaundi shouted at The boss. Tonight they're not Boss and Lieutenant they were just friends having fun.

"Yo!" The boss called the attention of the DJ who turned to look at her shortly, removing the headphones strapped neatly on his head. "What's up?" He asked still bopping his head to the music.

"She's thirsty." She gestured to the brunette beside her. The DJ raised his thumb and brought out his bottle of Jack then gestured for Shaundi to come closer. The boss took a hold of her friend and pushed her towards the man.

Shaundi parted her lips and closed her eyes anticipating the burn of the Whiskey in her mouth and soon enough it traveled down her throat. She opened her eyes and cheered the people below doing the same like drinking was now a talent.

The boss peered her eyes at the crowd and took everything in for a second before turning to Shaundi. "I'm gonna go head down, my feet are starting to hurt. You okay being alone?"

Shaundi looked over to her shoulder and nodded. "I'll manage." She smirked. "I'm gonna look for a guy for you." She added not breaking from her dancing.

"Do that and I'm calling Birk." The boss teased a little too seriously.

Shaundi made a face and turned around putting all her attention back onto her sea of fans.

The blonde stepped back taking one last look at her lieutenant seeing in her state brought back memories like it was old times, the only thing missing were her dreads actually.

The boss then turned around looking down at the floor, bringing one foot forward at a time since whether she liked to admit it she was tipsy but then again it was pretty dark. She carefully climbed down the stairs immediately spotting Pierce at the bar with a dame in arm. It looked like he narrowed down his choice to one. The woman was statuesque, curvaceous with outstanding sun-kissed skin and a head full of golden brown locks, she was gorgeous.

She laughed at Pierce's joke and said something in her English accent. The boss shook her head smiling. "Wow Pierce snagged miss perfect." She told herself.

The boss brought out her phone and checked the time, little hand on three, big hand on six. She thought about going home like she had hit her fifties in the last minute, just wanting to sit down and take off her shoes.

"Hey." Another man approached The boss, she rolled her eyes then turned to look at him.

The man slightly towered her, he sported a dress shirt and some jeans, he had physic of a male model and a face to match; scruff forming on his face and 'just got out of bed' hair.

"What is it, pretty boy?" The boss asked taking in this man's looks.

"Come dance with me?" He asked her charmingly, inching forward.

She bit her lip shaking her head. He didn't wait for her to say a word and took her hand pulling her into him. The boss froze up as he touched her bare back like she was in her early-teens again, never been touched.

Maybe Shaundi was right, maybe she should let loose and just maybe take someone home tonight.

The boss pushed the man away and started to sway with the music again, her hips moved from side to side, her shoulders in and out and her hands wandering down her body.

She felt him pressing onto her back, trying to match her moves and she didn't mind at all. She stretched out and placed her hands on the base of his neck sending it up to his hair, tugging on it lightly. He dipped his head close to hers placing his lips on the side of her face gently biting her ear. His hands were on her hips, pulling her closer if it was possible.

A loud crash caught the attention of everybody and the source of it was Pierce. He still stood where The boss last saw him, the dame in his arms now behind him as a man dressed in head to toe white came face to face with Pierce looking like he wanted to rip his head off.

The boss pressed a hand on her dance partner. "My saints come first, sorry hun." She said and parted from him then pressed forward through the swarm of people standing still all watching the bar fight that was happening.

"God damn Pierce." She said under her breath as she pushed past the last set of clubbers.

She now saw Pierce throwing punches at the man, doing a poor job at it probably had to drinks too many.

"What's happening here?" The boss asked calling the attention of this unknown man.

He turned around an irritated expression on his face.

"Piss off, bird." He said to her. He also had an accent; English. It seemed like perhaps Pierce took an already taken woman now this man was talking to her like she was a fly invading his space.

The boss tilted her head slightly, giving him an unamused look sighing. "Can we just talk this out?" She smiled nicely not in the mood to fight, she couldn't even stand properly anymore.

"The men are talking sweetie." He waved her off and turned his full attention on Pierce who had a beer bottle in his hand and as soon as this English man turned around he smashed it on his head, quickly knocking him cold.

The boss then shrugged her shoulders and stepped over the man like he was just a pile of clothes on the floor. "Good Job." The boss said to his lieutenant taking an un-attended shot of tequila on the bar and gulped it down.

All of a sudden the Club grew silent, even more, soundless when Pierce smashed a bottle on that man's head. Men wearing white stepped out of the crowd with anger masking their faces.

"What a bad time to be wasted." The boss groaned turning to pierce.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. CHapter 4: Pub Crawl

"God damn it, Pierce!" Shaundi turned to the man sitting next to her on the ground, both of them taking cover behind the bar holding their weapons near.

"Hey, you don't hear us complain when one of your Ex's try to kill us." He snarled at her slipping in another magazine in his pistol.

"This is why I don't go out with you people!" The boss shouted pointing a bottle of jack at the two, now swerving.

The two lieutenants shared a look then eyed their boss fumbling around the bar like there were no gunshots being fired at them.

"BOSS!" Pierce yelled calling the blonde's attention who had her lips around a bottle of Jager.

One of the thugs approached confidently his gun stretched in front of him.

"Chill." She flicked her hand and threw the bottle over her shoulder hitting the man square in the face. His associates just stopped and stared checking their friend's well binging.

"I got this." She smiled drunkley jumping up to her feet, drawing out two gold plated desert eagles her index fingers on the trigger, her guns sideward leaning side to side as she long-drawn-out her arms making it rain not missing her aim, putting holes into the white-clothed men now drenched in he favorite color; blood red.

She looked over her shoulder with an eyebrow cocked as she saw the look of astonishment on her lieutenant's faces. "Well, what the hell are you standing around for?" She asked them in her usual tone.

"Shit… that was fucking amazing boss." Pierce shared with a fat grin.

"Aren't you used to this yet?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled cockily.

"Now take these motherfuckers out."

"Come on lover boy…" Shaundi sighed making her signature snobby expression, making sure Pierce knew that this was entirely his fault through her tone.

Shaundi and Pierce made a dart to the left, the boss to the right running for their lives as gunshots went off again as more of these sharply dressed men came pouring into the room like an army of ants.

The flaxen-haired leader slid across the marble tables to hide behind the nearest booth taking cover from the gunfire if she needed to reload now would be the time.

She screwed up her pale blue eyes trying to peer through the artificial fog in the throwing around guesses on how many men she needed to take out.

"Why did I have to wear something this skimpy?" She asked herself looking down at her ensemble, shaking her head for missing the opportunity to pack more heat.

She propped her back onto the seat clenching her guns close as she turned to check on her saints.

The place was in total chaos it was like that where ever they went but would it hurt to have a peaceful night? Her purple-donned allies took everyone out, some even chased after them as they were already retreating.

The boss stood up from her hiding spot and aimed her guns at whoever was not wearing purple pulling the trigger without any second thought. She was your regular gunslinger it was like she was born with a gun in hand, some people paint, some play a musical instrument but this was her talent; welding a gun.

The familiar clunk of the gun immediately told her to duck for cover, she dove down onto the floor. "Shit." She cursed digging her pockets for ammo but no avail.

"God damn it." She groaned frustrated making a mental note to never listen to Shaundi about what to wear ever again.

She searched close by trying to find anything to protect herself with, there was nothing but broken bottles. She made a face imagining the scenario if she decided to throw it at them since it worked great earlier, thought that was a complete accident.

She shook her head immediately landing her eyes on a mini submachine gun a couple of inches away from her. A sly smirk grew on her rouge-covered lips.

"And when I thought the party just ended."

She took it into her arms and got up with a small sway.

"Say hello to my little friend!" She shouted in glee always wanting to say that aloud.

She didn't give anyone the chance to even blink and just sprayed everybody with bullets like homicide was going out of fashion.

The boss released the empty gun onto the floor seeing that all her foes where now face-first onto the ground, everyone bathing in their own blood.

Everyone else emerged from their hiding places in a snail's space, all cautious particularly the clueless club hoppers.

"You can all come out now, I killed them all." She told everyone that the coast was clear.

And on Queue the strobe lights went off flashing like Christmas lights on steroids making it hard to see.

Quickly her instincts told her to get the knife resting around her thigh.

A face in the dark sprang at her wrapping his arms around her forcefully. She elbowed him gripping the knife around her hand tightly, placing the sharp end towards her throwing her arm backward stabbing the man in the stomach, his grip loosened but he did not remove his hold on her. She then pulled out the knife sticking out of him and twisted herself around with catching the man off guard she kicked him sharply against the chest, sending him crashing through a table.

She then straightaway looked behind her the lights still going nuts. She felt like she was having a seizure or a really, really bad headache.

Another man came running towards her. The boss' eyes widen as she saw the gun in the man's hand but she was quick on her feet to launch herself at him before he could point his gun at her. She grabbed him by the collar and pierced the knife into his skull in one move.

Gunfire went off followed by a couple of loud thuds, thuds that sounded like bodies dropping.

The fair-haired gangster dropped the lifeless man in her arms and spun around to see more of these men were now on the floor.

"Shit." She didn't even notice these men behind her if it wasn't for her savior she would probably be dead.

"Pierce?" She looked for a familiar face knowing one of her friends saved her.

"Shaundi?" No one responded making her worry.

A firearm peacefully laid on the floor presenting its self. She swiftly bent down and took it into her hands now extra guarded.

The saint stood back up now feeling someone behind her, she swung her arm and twisted her hips pressing the cold metal on this mans neck.

She looked at him extensively even squinted her eyes before she recognized who he was.

"You?" She questioned him surprised and pissed off yet relieved.

It was the man she met at the three-count casino, Frank.

She still had her gun pointed at him not dropping it unless she was unquestionably sure that he was on her side.

He stretched for her gun trying to lower it but she did not let him in account she transferred it onto his head.

"Who are you?" She added more pressure onto the gun pushing it closer to his forehead.

"Don't you recall? It's Frank." He said confidently like there was no gun being pointed at him.

"That's all you're gonna give me?"

"I'm a drifter." He informed raising his hands up letting her know he meant her no harm.

The lights open, it sufficiently bright enough to restrict one's sight. She cringed placing her free hand over her face blocking the light away from her eyes.

She blinked and shot her eyes back onto him but he was no longer in front of her.

"Boo."

He was behind her.

His breath crept onto the back of her neck, she threw her arms up wrapping it around his neck quickly shouldering him in the face then threw her arm sending him a blow to the face but he swiftly blocked it.

"Stop, I'm not here to hurt you." He told her trying to get away from her strong grip even though he wasn't at all exerting effort, looking like he truly did not want to fight.

"How am I sure that you're telling the truth pretty boy?" She asked him tightening the lock.

He gestured at the fallen bodies. "If I wanted to kill you I would let them do their job."

"And waste your gun skills?" She told him that he shot all these men in the dark without missing a beat.

"Look if I wanted to kill you we won't be talking right now…"

She rolled her eyes and let go allowing him to gain his dignity back.

Frank placed his hands around his neck, stroking it with his fingers as he caught his breath.

"You don't ever sneak up on me." She informed him, tucking the handgun in her shorts observing the stained floors and walls plus the lifeless bodies, she approached one and examined his clothing more closely.

He wore an all-white three-piece suit.

"Who the fuck are these people?"

She turned around to see Pierce and Shaudni approaching sporting a rugged look, Pierce even had a bruise forming on his right eye.

"Shit. What happened to you?"

Pierce turned to look at Shaundi and opened his mouth. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It was dark alright," Shaundi confessed flinging her hands up.

"Girl! Does it look like I'm wearing freakin' White to you?" Pierce snapped.

The two started to bicker they were known to do so at least twice a day and they were just on schedule.

The boss-eyed her wrists checking her watch not really wanting to check the time but to send a message. "Four A.M right on time, always," She said placing a hand on her hip.

Shaundi took off her eyes off Pierce to send the boss a look but saw Frank instead. She parted away from Pierce discontinuing their little quarrel to put her focus on this man.

"Who the hell are you?" Shaundi gestured to the tall well-built man.

The Saints leader turned to Frank and shrugged her shoulders telling everyone she didn't know and was uninterested.

The jet-black haired gentleman stepped forward. " My name is Frank." He said suavely bringing out a hand to shake.

Shaundi and Pierce looked at him closely with puzzled bothered faces. " Hey boss, is he your one night stand tonight?" Shaundi smirked gestured to frank completely ignoring his presence, which made frank just brush his hand through his hair.

A dry chuckle escaped the Boss's lips. "What? No." She turned around and stooped down in front of the body lying in front of her. A crest was pinned on the man's blazer. The pin was made of silver a symbol of an arctic wolf carved into it with the British flag in the background. Her finger lingered on it her thoughts occupying her mind.

"What is it, Boss?" Pierce asked inching forward.

"Looks like someone didn't get the memo." She took the pin taking a better look at it.

She already told everyone on national news that Steelport was now Saints territory and she precisely threatened anyone who dared to take over it. She made it loud and clear.

"How did we not even know about this?" She turned to Pierce who was dumbfounded as she was.

The vixen handed her lieutenant the Pin and return he bit his lip and gave her a look, guilt emerging from it.

"Um…" He began.

"Um… What do you mean um?" She mimicked him, placing her hand on the crook of her hip.

"Look things have been low key for later and we might have been-"

"Busy?" Shaundi questioned implying that Pierce wasn't.

"Pierce this is your job to make sure no fucking gangs get into the city." The boss reminded now facing Frank.

"You know anything bout this? If you have anything to share spit it out now."

He shook his head. "No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"It's a party anyone with twenty dollars can get in." He replied coolly.

One eyebrow fell heavily onto her eye, the other shot straight up as she gazed at him in defeated taking out her phone.

"Who you calling? Pierce asked trying to get a glimpse of the boss's cellphone screen.

"You sleeping?"

"I never sleep… Remember?" Kinzie said on the other line sounding aggravated as ever.

"What do you need?"

"Can't I just call you at four A.M and ask what's up?"

A deafening silence followed by Kinzie exhaling.

"Really? Do you really want me to state to you that I finally slayed the boss on level twenty on tanks and warheads?

"You heard about Pierce's mishap yet?" The boss asked moving the subject turning to Pierce who was eavesdropping into the conversation. She gestured for him to leave her alone, inching away from him as he stepped forward.

"Can you not?" She mouthed waving him off.

"Fine." He said beaten and decided to join Shaundi who was now having an impromptu interview with Frank.

"That he let another gang into Steelport?" Kinzie replied in a jaded manner.

"What? You knew about this and didn't do anything about it or at least told me? "

"They just arrived six hours ago were not even sure who they are they don't have any records"

"A gang with no records are you fucking kidding me? Are you even trying at this point?"

Another silence developed.

"Do you want to do what I do?"

"Fine… call me when you find something." She told her resting her foot on the dead man like he was some sort of mat.

"Is that all?" She grumbled.

"Um… there's one more thing." She said looking over her shoulder observing a particular English man.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5: Dirty Laundry

The statuesque blonde had her hands on her knees, her back arched trying to catch the air back into her lungs. Cold sweat rolled down her skin either from running around chasing gangbangers or running away from them but that familiar thug on her heart told her otherwise.

It all felt familiar, the way her heart slammed on her chest to the place where she stood.

Loud and heavy gunfire was heard not too far from her which made her turn and look to see a handful of red-dressed men gaining up to her.

She pulled out her gun quickly aiming it at her enemies but when she pulled the trigger it just clicked telling her that it was empty.

"Fuck." She cursed under her breath thinking fast, throwing her gun at one of the closer Morningstar henchmen.

The flaxen-haired gangster ran forward she had no choice but to go back where she came from.

She ran down an empty and dark hallway well at least that was what she thought it was. Her legs were starting to buckle since it felt like she was running forever in this endless hallway but before she could jump into conclusions she found herself lying flat onto the floor after colliding with a cold metal door.

The female gangster picked herself up with her remaining strength, pressing onto the heavy door trying to push it open. An uncontrollable groan escaped her lips as she pushed it open as her life depended on it like someone important was on the other side.

She was right.

Her pale blue eyes popped open upon seeing her best friend lying inside the cockpit bathing in his own blood.

Johnny laid on the floor trying to prop himself up against the plane's controls, trying to keep himself awake.

"Johnny." She called him working her way to his side in a snails phase, the look of worry marking her face, her hands shook uncontrollably as she got closer to him now having a better look at him she saw that he was beaten to a pulp and a knife was sticking out his chest.

She took a hold of his hand gripping onto him tightly. "Oh God no." She heard herself say her tone trembled like she was crying.

"Boss." Johnny gasped trying to remain cool even though it was clear he was in a lot of pain he looked at the blonde kneeling beside him.

"I'm getting you out of here." She informed him now feeling the hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

He shook his head at her. "No."

She was tough as nails and she was used to losing friends sometimes even a dozen at once but this time it was different.

"What do you mean no? You are in no place to argue with me Gat!" She shouted at her right-hand man like he was a rookie the verbally abused but the truth was she was nervous in the first time in years didn't know what to do.

"Get outta here boss, the saints need you." He cracked her a weak smile placing his hand on her thigh stroking his thumb on her jeans.

The leader of the third street saint looked at the saint with Asian heritage biting her lip feeling anxious as fuck.

"But I don't know what to do without you." She removed the pressure of her teeth biting her tongue confessing to him not taking her eyes off his face.

His face light up a rare view she seldom saw it differ from the look he got when they were out causing havoc, she couldn't place a finger on it.

Gat's face softens as he looked back at her his hand making its way on hers's he clutched it tightly as if he was putting all his strength to do so as a hiss of pain escaped his lips as he held onto his side.

"In there!"

Both of the saints turn to look at the door where a handful of morning star henchmen made their way up to the cockpit hastily.

Gat slightly shifted in his seat bringing out a pistol, which he handed to the boss.

She said nothing but nodded taking it away from his hands, quickly pulling herself up ready to send these goons down.

The flaxen-haired beauty made her way out the door, facing her enemies, greeting death in the face.

She looked over her shoulder one more time gripping a hand on the metal door behind her closing it so no one could lay a hand on Gat anymore. His eyes widen when he realized what she was doing, he even tried to get up from his position but couldn't.

Gunfire soon went off but it didn't come from the boss it came from the attackers, sharp pain soon grew through her entire body but she still managed to fire a couple of shots before she fell flat onto the ground.

Everything went black.

It was all a dream, another nightmare she's had been having for months now every night a different version but it always ended bad.

She woke up with cold sweat rolling down her body even though she slept with no blanket on or a bed.

The blonde pulled herself up feeling like complete shit as her back arched and her head throbbing like there was a little drummer boy in there.

"Oh, God." She groaned clutching her head as she sunk lower trying to hide from the light.

The sun was out shining bright throughout Steelport, warm breeze in the air summer was on its way and everyone loved the idea of it as the citizens wear sporting tank tops and shorts but a certain gang leader felt the sun was out to get her and only her.

She sat in the passenger seat of a purple bootlegger, her feet resting on the dashboard and a pair of really heavily tinted sunglasses shielded her eyes.

A piercing sensation grew in her pocket, bothering her she pulled it out.

"8:15 A.M," It said on her phone in white font.

"These dreams are not healthy anymore." She told herself, wiping the sweat forming on her forehead.

She peered her eyes at the window checking the coffee shop where the car was parked in front of. A large crowd lined in front of the cashier all ready to receive their morning coffee, ready to start the day. Pierce was in the middle of the line, looking very tired and was resting his hand over the food display.

Both had a change of clothes from last night but still no sleep.

A yawn escaped her nude lips, her eyes watering and heavy. She felt tired but nothing she couldn't handle recalling once before that she used to stay awake for forty-eight hours running after gangs but hey she wasn't the girl in her adolescence anymore.

"God damn it, Pierce…" She rubbed a hand down the side of her neck, sitting up from her seat to check on her friend again.

Pierce was now in front of the line, holding it up actually now ogling over this attractive cashier who looked very uninterested and bothered by his presence but since he was a paying customer she had no choice but to entertain him.

The boss rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat, stretching her hand over the wheel quickly honking on the horn for a couple of seconds just sitting in the car with her most believable poker face until every single person in a 20 feet radius turned and looked including Pierce.

She rolled the window down taking off her designer glasses not breaking her eye contact with him mouthing him to hurry up.

Pierce replied by rolling his eyes, grabbing the brown paper bag full of pastries and a tray of coffee, paid his bill and was off. Good timing too since the other costumers were growing restless, some even cheered as Pierce left.

"About God damn time!" The boss whined snatching the paper bag out of Pierce's hands quickly checking its contest with wandering hands and eyes, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Damn girl, you are ruining my game, can't you be a good wingman and help me out?" The face of the saints replied to his boss handing her coffee, taking his seat behind the wheel.

"Look Pierce darling… my powers can only go so far I don't pull out miracles out my ass you know." She replied shortly nibbling on a chocolate glazed doughnut without a single act of poise.

He just snorted out an annoyed laugh, placing his drink in the cupholder before locking up and releasing the hand brake.

"Well it's really clear that you're not a morning person." He shared taking his precious time cruising down the road.

"I like to change it up, get my bitchy-ness in check." The blonde batted her eyelashes at him now gripping tightly on her coffee lazily taking a sip.

"Can we open the radio?" A huge grin crawled onto his face turning to look at her for a moment with pleading eyes.

"Like I have a choice, make it count."

Pierce swiftly opened the stereo, flipping through radio stations like picking off flies.

A very familiar song came on but the boss couldn't make it out but the look on Pierce's face told her otherwise.

"I'm so sick of love song-"

"PIERCE DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" She cursed at him, her eyes as wide as the moon and the rage and fear in her voice was priceless.

He just laughed at her now swaying along with the music, he knew how to get on her nerves and he admits it was the most entreating thing ever.

She just sat in her chair, a hand covering her eyes letting Pierce enjoy himself while she drowned in hearing with his sour notes.

"Can we please get to Kinzie's faster? I think my ears are starting to bleed…"

"Aight." He replied nodding taking a sharp turn, which the boss didn't see coming, which caused her to let go of her coffee, pouring the hot beverage all over the floor and her lap.

She groaned feeling the sting of the drink.

"DAMN IT!" She cursed at Pierce throwing the now empty cup at him.

"HEY! You're paying for my dry cleaning!" He flinched not taking his eyes off the road.

"Fuck I ain't you're paying for mine this suit's fucking tailored!" She screamed at him rubbing her tights in an attempt to make them feel better.

Pierce and The boss made their way into Kinzie's warehouse, well Pierce was walking The boss was wobbling weirdly not able to walk properly since her pants where soaked.

She slapped Pierce on the back of his head, walking past him.

"I told you I'm sorry!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Kinzie asked eyeing the Boss's trousers if it wasn't for the dark color she assumes that the blond relieved herself.

"Never mind me you got anything on our James Bond wannabe?"

Kinzie pointed at a tablet on her right returning her gaze on her computer.

The boss took the pad into her hands instantly seeing the picture of Frank on it, it was black and white taken from a distance out in the open and without his consent.

"Born in England and moves a lot, when I said a lot I mean A LOT." Kinzie began stressing on how often he moved now turning to look at her guests, examining their reaction.

The boss nodded stepping back trying to sit down on a leather couch before Kinzie shook her head gesturing for her not to sit down anyway.

"I don't want sticky seats." She explained to her.

"Sure you don't…" Pierce laughed gesturing to a giant dildo bat on the far end of the room.

The redhead and the blonde stared at him until the smirk on his lips fell off his face.

"Sorry…" The blonde quickly stood back up.

"Anyway… has a few records but nothing major since seeing his a gun for hire an international hit man and boy this guy has a huge paycheck."

"Any idea if his in Steelport to kill someone?"

Kinzie opened a window on her laptop.

"I checked his contact, nope his on paid vacation."

A large grin emerged on the boss's face as she phased back and fort rubbing a hand on her chin flipping through this guy's record.

"I wonder if this guy wants to broaden his resume." She smiled looking through his achievements.

"Can't wait to canonize this dude." She added.

Pierce and Kinzie looked up at their boss and then at each other.

"I doubt this guy will Seattle on robbing banks," Pierce added making his way beside the boss, taking the tablet out of her hands.

She looked at him for a moment sighing.

"We need more people who know how to wield a gun, who knows what they're doing."

A long pause grew between the two.

"We need a new Gat?" Pierce finished the sentence for her.

"I didn't say that." She replied getting flashes of the events in her dream.

He just sighed putting the tablet back on Kinzie's desk before attending to his friend.

"No, no I totally get your point the more help we get the better chances we kill these mothers," Pierce explained setting the tablet down, looking at his boss who was now facing the wall keeping to herself.

He stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on I'm taking you shoppin' He offered to try to make her feel better, feeling that she was down.

"You're welcome to come if you want." Pierce turned to Kinzie who was doing everything but putting her attention on him.

"No, I'm comfortable in my clothes and I hate going out as we all know by now."

"Suit yourself."

"Seriously Pierce?" She groaned dropping herself onto the white leather couch eyeing the saint's merch; everywhere.

"Is it bad to look good?" Pierce came out of the dressing room sporting the same white suit without the coffee stains.

"No… are we seriously wearing saints merch? It's like a drug pusher smoking his own pot."

"Is that a bad thing?" Pierce asked resting his hand on the armrest.

"A prostitute sucking his own dick?"

Pierce rolled his eyes, quickly grabbing at her, pulling her up to her feet.

"How about we put you into something skin tight and sexy?"

She shot him a look after looking down at herself.

"These fuckin' pants are two sizes small isn't that enough?" She told him crossing her arms.

"How about a dress?"

"How about no? I can't kick people in the face in a dress."

"Are you seriously going to go around all day with stained pants?"

"If it wasn't for your shitty driving I wouldn't be."

She rolled her eyes at him and made her way to the racks of clothes.

"I'm getting dressed because I want to not because you asked me to aight?"

She took a couple of pieces off the racks and took it into her arms, quickly turning to the dressing room without a peep.

Pierce took the boss's place on the couch claiming his territory rather quickly even helping himself to some girls, well attempted to anyway.

"Hey girl, how's it doing'?" He greeted a random customer even titling his hat for her and as a response, she just laughed at his face returning to her shopping like it was nothing at all.

"My damn game is off today…" He slurred to himself dropping his shoulders now looking at the floor frustrated and just on cue the dressing room door swung open along with Pierce's jaw on the floor.

She came out, milky toned legs first before anything else like her sex appeal came into the room 5 minutes early and that outfit was giving everything justice.

The boss now sported a skin-tight black cropped turtle neck, a hip-hugging high waisted pencil skirt in a dark purple color and a matching leather jacket draped over her arm.

"Happy?"

He flashed her a proud smile even applauding her making the room look.

She just gave him a tired look before pulling out her phone yet again looking like a teenage girl awaiting her boyfriend's texts.

"Can we hit the road? I got me some recruiting to do."

Pierce gave her a teasing smile as he pulled himself up draping his arm around her shoulders.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Is this all for your new boy-frwend?" Pierce asked as he unconsciously stared at his boss's behind seeing since her skirt was hugging her 'assets' extra tight.

The blonde quickly pushed him away in a mighty fashion sending him at least a few feet away.

"Fuck off Pierce." She managed to let out not really in the mood for his games well not at least anymore he just managed to hit his goal for today, he could start again tomorrow.

The boss took the keys off the creamy white coffee table and headed out with or without Pierce.

"Yo Boss hold up!"

The two managed to end up in the high-end part of the city where the businessmen lurked with their tailored suits, briefcases in hand and sleeked back hair in tow.

"I'm sticking out like a sore thumb here." The boss shared checking the address on her phone for the 10th time.

"A purple suit would also do that," Pierce commented.

"Are you asking me to punch you? All you have to do is ask."

He shook his head to and led her to a very tall and modern building.

A bellboy stood out front greeting costumers, opening doors for them.

He bowed his head upon seeing the two saints, smiling quite largely upon seeing the boss.

"So what's the plan?

"We are busting in there even it means dragging him out of here in a laundry bag."

"Well, that's always your favorite."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Kinzie, what floor?"

"50 you need a keycard."

"Or I can hack the elevator for you."

"Thank you…" The boss replied sarcastically in her normal tone.

The elevator doors dinged open letting the two step off.

They readied their guns just in case.

The elevator doors slid open to the designated floor of Frank's loft.

The smell of soap and the feeling of steam filled the floor and soon enough a British man soaked smelling like the shower exited the bathroom just sporting a towel wrapped around his waists.

The boss stared unconsciously before clearing her throat.

"May I help you Luv?" Frank asked unphased by his guest.

"I'm here with a once in a lifetime offer." The boss quickly retorted un-gluing her eyes off his perfectly chiseled abdomen and made her way down the small marbled steps leading to the spacious living room.

She threw herself onto the L shaped sectional couch casually waving her gun as she rested her killer sky-high boots on the stone coffee table.

"You're not trying to steal my property are you?"

"No, not really… wow, this world needs less smart ass talking people." She turned to Pierce.

"So how did you find me so quickly?"

"Well, you have to give me some slack." She smiled at him forcefully.

He just shrugged. "Remind me to cut the tips I give."

"noted." The boss replied uninterested propping herself on his couch.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You ever wanted to be a gangster? Well at least for the meantime?"

He took a second before answering just examining this woman now sitting on his couch.

"Yo man… can you please put on a God damn shirt?" Pierce spoke up sounding really bothered by the fact that Frank was parading in just a towel.

"Is it bothering you mate? Apologies." He smirked walking to the back of the loft then coming out with a suit in tow draping it on the living room couch undressing in front of the two.

Pierce quickly looked away but the boss didn't seem to mind.

"I'm always up to making a few friends while in town."

"and I'm always up for having more people commit homicide with." The boss replied now tracing her perfectly polished stiletto nailed fingers down the barrel of her golden pleated gun.

"I feel like this is the start of something beautiful." Frank shared now putting on his blazer now joining the two in the living room.

"Let me properly introduce myself, Frank Lerwick."

"Pierce." Pierce huffed asserting his dominance as the male Alpha which Frank ignored then turned to the Blonde.

"She doesn't like to give her name… trust me." Pierce informed sounding a bit like A teacher's pet at the moment.

"What do I call you then?" Frank asked offering his hand

She smirked flicking her wrist as if she was royalty.

"Boss."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: The Prodigy

The sun has set draping the sky with a blanket of darkness, the city lights opening one by one making it hard to see the stars in the night sky.

The air quickly got thick and crisp making her pull her leather jacket tighter it blew at her hair as the two members of the 3rd street saints exited Franks's high-end apartment building.

Their purple vehicle waited by the sidewalk glimmering underneath the light posts.

Pierce leads the boss down the small stone steps leading onto the street, her heels clicking as they meet the concreate.

She had her hands deep in her pockets as she looked to the left in right, a habit she gained during the years being in this area of expertise you'd tend to be a little paranoid.

"Where we off to now?" Pierce asked clicking the unlock button on the car remote making the headlight flash open.

On cue, the phone in the boss' pocket vibrated without skipping a beat she pulled it out to check.

The light of the screen lit her face as she touched it and in purple font, it showed Viola's name.

_' Meet me at my place, I think I know who's after you. '_

The boss stared at it for a moment squinting her eyes unsure if she was reading the message right, she was puzzled.

After the whole Magarac Island incident where stag almost blew up the steelworker statue with Shaundi, Viola, and the mayor: Burt Reynolds in it nothing was the same.

Viola completely stopped her contact with the saints, it was because of the boss letting Kilbane escape making Kiki's death all for nothing. One day Viola just stopped showing up at meetings and stopped all cut ties with anyone from the purple-wearing gang.

"Who is it, boss?" Pierce asked resting his hand on the roof of the car patiently waiting on his boss' next move.

"Viola…" She began reading her thumbs to type a reply.

_' Cool… U finally unblocked me, we good now?'_

_' Haven't decided yet.'_

It took a second for her to reply but to the annoyance of the boss, it wasn't the reply she wanted and she wasn't in the mood to be receiving a passive-aggressive text like she was dating this girl, that was one of the reasons she didn't date at all.

"What she say?" Pierce asked wrapping a hand on the door handle of the driver's door.

"We need to give her a visit." The boss shared as she opens her door, hoping in swiftly sideways, followed by her long legs, her hand on the handle slamming the door shut as Pierce did the same.

* * *

The elevator doors dinged open letting the two gangbangers step out, Pierce first followed by the boss.

Bright lights scaled the ceiling giving light to the modest-sized loft.

The boss peered her ocean blue eyes at her surroundings taking in the interior of the apartment, black and red with a dash of pink.

"Did they use the same interior designer for all their places?" The blonde crime lord told her now right man hand with a nudge as she pointed at the drapes hanging from the large windows.

"I can say the same with all our cribs boss" Pierce teased slightly palming the purple tie around his neck to show the boss.

"Shut up it's not my fault that I look good in purple." The boss snapped tossing her hair back with her hand.

"Pierce I see you still bicker with everyone… didn't miss it at all." A softy feminine voice came from the top of the staircase making the two saints pull apart and look up to see Viola standing on top of it.

The boss quickly crossed her arms over each other watching Viola descent the modern hanging staircase on the far side of the room. Her hair was oddly down and her clothes matched.

"Love the new look you look less of a frigid bitch."

"You think so? You should take some pointers." Viola retorted quickly and confidently making Pierce bite his lip trying not to laugh if he knew what was best for him.

The boss rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "No thanks It looks cheap… I'm good."

Viola stopped just before the last step of the stairs mirroring the boss by folding her arms to look at the two who she called friends for a brief few months just before the leader of the saints decided to let the killer of her sister escape but saved her life in the process.

"You know you're already starting to make me doubt myself with helping you two." She snarled with a heavy breath.

"But then again you did save my life…" She adds remembering that said day on top of the statue, tied up next to Burt Reynolds.

"No need to thank me, sweetheart." The boss smirked pretty happy with herself.

"So what's the 4/11?" She adds raising an eyebrow making eye contact with the ex-syndicate member.

Viola tilted her head to the left gesturing to them to follow her.

She led them to the sunken living room overlooking the city a cardboard box full of clutter was placed on top of the glass coffee table.

The boss hopped over the backrest of the large cream colored sectional couch digging her heel onto it in the process, immediately throwing herself onto it without asking permission from the homeowner.

Viola watched unbothered but shook her head. "Make yourself at home." Then turned her back to them to put all her attention on the box of paperwork and old trinkets.

She reached for a medium-sized picture frame and examined it for a moment.

"Did you call us here for a garage sale?" The boss scoffed bored placing her feet onto the said coffee table.

Pierce watched from the back of the sofa standing over his boss silent.

"Knock it off." Viola groaned tossing the picture frame onto the boss's lap.

The blonde looked down not even flinching, she furrowed her brows together, tracing her blue eyes on the picture; it was of a younger Phillipe Loren and a teenager who looked exactly like him who wore a prep school uniform.

"What is this?" She asked a change of tone in her voice as she raised the picture for Pierce to get a better look.

Viola sighed arms crossed again. "It's Phillipe's son."

"That dude had children?" was the first thing out of the boss' mouth.

"Honestly he was a handsome man… until you crushed him to death."

"Damnnn… don't tell me you had something freaky going on," Pierce comments as he takes the picture from his boss.

The boss made a face not believing what Viola was telling them. "Yeah did you had a thing for your boss?" She chimed in imagining the twins and 'Belgian' gang leader partaking in orgies.

Viola rolled her eyes again. "I mean you had a thing for your second in command…" The brunette throws back at her.

The boss's heart skipped a beat as she told them this forgetting Pierce was standing behind her for a moment.

Pierce took a step forward to look at his boss' face to see the expression on her face.

The leader of the saints looked back reading his expression as well.

"Me?" Pierce asked a little flattered as he hands back the picture frame to Viola.

"No… Gat." Viola shared putting the picture away.

"The fuck you talking about?" The boss asked a little shaken but tried to hide it.

"I mean you killed a whole syndicate for revenge…" Viola explains taking the spot next to the boss.

"I'm like that to everyone…" The flaxen-haired woman shared like it wasn't a well-known fact.

"Clearly…" Viola remarks plainly wanting the conversation to end since it wasn't going anywhere.

"Well speaking of revenge don't you ever think that you killing people will someday backfire on you… That's Philips's son, he wanted to give him the family business when he retires but of course, now he couldn't because… well you killed him."

"WELL… He fucking went after us first.. so where is this son of his." The boss quickly replied not making Viola forget how it all started in her head if they didn't come for the saints asking a cut they wouldn't be in the mess they were in now but the reality was if the saints didn't rob palace sized banks they could have avoided all of this but of course the leader of the saints wasn't going to admit that.

"He rarely talked about his son but I know for a fact that those men in that club is his, I guess he wasn't interested in the family business and started his own," Viola informed lacing her hands together to rest on her lap.

The boss gives her an approving nod.

"You know this is going to be a little hard to believe but it wouldn't suck too much if you joined the saints for good… you're actually useful." The boss turned her head to look at Pierce giving him the biggest death glare.

Viola clenched her jaw, tapping a finger on her knee-deep thought.

"You know even if you let Kilbane escape… you still saved my life." She began, her tone soft and not snarky for once.

"Gee… Thanks for the backhanded compliment." The boss rolled her eyes but was honestly not even mad.

"Boss we don't need her you got me." Pierce suddenly spoke up trying to make his presence known.

"AND YOU'RE DOING SUCH A WONDERFUL JOB PIERCE." The boss snapped turning in her seat.

Pierce stepped back raising his hands in defeat.

The boss slowly peeled her eyes of lieutenant as she fixes her hair turning back to look at Viola plastering a smirk on her face. "Come on bloody canoness whaddya say?" She asks her wiggling her eyebrows.

"How much am I getting paid?" Viola asked not skipping a beat.

The boss widens her eyes not offended but amused that she dared to bargain with her after saving her life.

"Wow even after saving your life isn't that enough?" The blonde laughed throwing an arm over the backrest.

"I know my value." She said again quick with her answers.

The boss nodded in agreement.

"Not sixty-six percent that's for sure." The leader of the saints said.

"Twelve?" Viola started the negotiation.

"Eh… Ten?" The boss replied not even thinking about it.

"Boss!" Pierce exclaimed not believing what he was hearing neither he nor Shaundi dared to bargain with her when they all meet in Stillwater they were just thankful they were given something for their compensation.

"Deal." Viola retorted.

There was a short pause.

"I would have agreed on 12" The boss said smugly pulling herself up to her feet.

"I would have done it for saving my life." Viola mirrors the boss offering her hand for a shake.

"Don't push it." She almost barked at her, gripping her hand firmly.

Viola pulled her hand away quickly, placing it back on her side.

"So what's this guy's name?" The boss asked scanning the picture on the coffee table, examining the boy's features.

His jaw was chiseled, eyes deep-set and he had a shit-eating grin on his face he looked like trouble he boss hated him already.

"Dimitri Loren."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	7. 7 Daily Commute

_**Stilwater, 2008** _

_A jet black-haired young woman wearing the tightest of the littlest black dresses exited a white and purple hammerhead, she swung her long legs out the door and onto the ground in her hands was a pair of high heeled pumps._

_She pulled them on her feet one at a time before pulling herself up with the aid of the roof of her car._

_“How do people walk in these?” She groaned looking down at them giving them the dirtiest look, they sure looked good she had to admit her ass looked good because of them but she already knew she wasn’t going to last in them from how her legs were already barking at her._

_She brushed herself off, making sure the tight black dress she wore was on straight and did not ride up her backside, she wanted to look good for him, to look a little bit presentable -respectable-_

_The young woman blew on the loose strand of hair in her face before tucking it behind her ear, ~~marching~~ waddling towards the front door, _

_Taking a deep breath she rolled her hand into fists to knock on the door twice._

_  
A silence followed._

_“Johnny.” The boss called._

_There was no answer so she knocked again now louder._

_“Johnnyyyy.” She repeats dragging his name longer._

_No answer._

_Her heart dropped to her stomach a million things popping into her mind going into overdrive still not over what unfolded the last time she was there, she knew if something did happen she had to be quick on her feet ironically._

_She looked around slowly trying to see if something was out of place. The light inside was open but the curtains were drawn closed a shadow walking around._

_A loud sound of glass shattering called her attention making her jump, her flight or fight kicking in like a shot of tequila on an empty stomach._

_“Fuck.”_

_She was ready to take the door off its hinges, she took a step back and took a deep breather putting herself in a crouching position readying herself for whatever is behind the door._

_The door swung open before she can make another move revealing Johnny disheveled looking worse for wear, he wasn’t bruised or beaten. He looked like he hasn’t seen sunlight in days, scruff forming on his face._

_He stared at her for a moment looking her up and down unsure who she was because of her clothes._

_“What the fuck are you wearing?” He comments now realizing who was squatting on his front lawn not peering his eyes off her behind his glasses._

_“Clothes… what the fuck are you wearing? ” She barks at him sounding a little insulted pulling herself up from the ground feeling a little silly acting the way she did._

_“The funerals in two hours…” The boss tells him as she picks herself up to the ground awkwardly pulling her hem down._

_Johnny looked away as she said the word funeral._

_“Oh.” He let out softly swigging a beer that looked stale._

_The boss raised a brow seeing the almost empty bottle in his grip. She pushed forward getting a sniff of liquor on his breath._

_“I forgot that was today,” Johnny adds now avoiding eye contact taking another swig._

_She placed her eyes on his face, examining every inch closely before putting her attention behind him where the living room was covered in trash, empty fast food bags, and various empty bottles of alcohol._

_The boss pushed past him without saying a word, hitting him on the shoulder as she entered his home._

_He didn’t react but instead finish his beer checking to see if anyone else was outside not wanting a repeat of last time._

_“What the hell did you do to this place?” She asked letting her eyes wander around the room, realizing once inside that it was worse._

_“Hey, no one’s here anymore to nag me to clean.” He almost laughed following his boss/best friend into his home, closing the door behind him._

_The boss said nothing but shake her head making an A-line for the kitchen, heels clicking on the hardwood floor._

_“While you’re in there get me another beer,” Johnny shouted into the kitchen not taking his eyes off where she stood._

_He shook away his thoughts and claimed the spot on the couch between the empty boxes of take out._

_The leader of the 3 rd street saints immediately came face to face with the mess in the kitchen, the sink was overflowing with dirty dishes, the garbage was filled to the rim with folded pizza boxes._

_She tilted her head to look at the masterpiece Johnny made impressed that he could fit four pizza boxes in a medium-sized trash bin._

_She shook her head again trying to ignore the stench in the room and proceeded to open the cupboards to find them empty._

_She opened them with a loud bang getting angrier with each one she opened before finding the item she was looking for in the last place she looked._

_A roll of trash bags laid in the back with a pair of canned soup. She pulled it out of the cupboard and made her way back to the living room where Johnny was trying to look for something to drink from the pile of half drank room temperature beer._

_The boss watched this unfold for some time before she started to pick up trash off the floor and placed it in the garbage bag silently._

_“Did you get me a beer?” Johnny asked wiping his mouth on the back of his hand._

_The boss didn’t say anything not even bothering to look at him, glass bottles clinking was the only noise present._

_“Boss?”_

_She moved around the room after filling one bag full setting it aside._

_“Yo… you don’t need to do that…” He spoke softly rubbing his hand on the side of his head._

_She gathered all the alcohol bottles in a corner, her dress riding up slightly as she bent down onto the floor._

_Johnny watched for a second before snappishly getting up to get her attention._

_“I SAID STOP IT!” He roared at her grabbing her wrist forcefully enough to give her whiplash making the bottle she was holding crash onto the floor, the silence that followed was deafening._

_The boss looked down at the broken shards on the floor unable to look at him in the face, she could feel his grip around her wrist getting tighter making the flesh turn white._

_They both looked at the broken shards on the floor glimmering in the fluorescent light._

_She brought her eyes up her arm watching his grip loosen bit by bit._

_“Get dressed.” She calmly told him, eyes looking everywhere else but at him._

_Johnny opened his mouth chasing the words in his head._

_“Don’t… just get dressed.” The boss repeated her tone tranquil and quiet._

_He nodded sighing releasing her but still staying close, his warm breath on her skin._

_“And do something about that.” She told him pointing at the beard growing on his face._

* * *

_A plastic bag rattled along with glass clinking together accompanied by high heels clicking on pavement as the boss dragged the trash bags out onto the trash bin outside._

_She dusted her hands off before pulling the elastic she used to put her hair into a bun, not wanting to make a mess of herself normally she wouldn’t care but today she had to try to look somewhat proper for Aisha’s funeral after all she felt responsible for what happened._

_The boss made her way back to the now semi-clean living room to see that Johnny was still upstairs._

_She combs her hands thru her hair trying to fix it getting impatient waiting for her right-hand man._

_A huff rolled out her lips as she looks at the clock on the wall, she rolls her eyes then bolts for the stairs._

_The upstairs was dark only a single light from one of the rooms was open, it smelt like cologne and shampoo letting the boss know that Johnny did finally take a bath._

_She ventured deeper down the hall slowly stopping in front of the lit room seeing Johnny’s back turned, he only wore a towel around his waist, facing a mirror a razor in his hand, patchy shaving cream on his face._

_“You missed a spot.” The boss informed as she leaned on the door frame making Johnny turn and look over his shoulder._

_He fixed his eyes back on the mirror trying to see what she was talking about._

_The boss looked down at her watch it was a little past five pm and she told everyone to be there by six._

_“Give it.” She ordered him opening her palm sounding very irked like normal._

_“I’m good…” Johnny countered tilting his face to the side._

_“Sure you are… hurry the fuck up.” The boss gripped her hand on his arm tugging on it._

_He shook his head unwilling to argue with her and just handed her the razor turning around as he did._

_Water droplets masked his skin, tattoo’s cascading his neck and chest down to his arms._

_The boss unconsciously traced her blue orbs on his body stopping at the stitches from his wound on his stomach which was still there because it was still fresh the doctor had to yet take them out._

_She shook her thoughts away taking the razor and cupped Johnny’s chin lifting it to get a better view._

_“You do know how to use that right?” He comments teasing sounding more himself._

_She answered by gripping his chin tighter whipping it back to shut him up._

_Johnny looked down with hooded eyes watching his boss run the razor up his neck smoothly, he absentmindedly wrapped a hand around her wrists that he almost broke earlier._

_He couldn’t help but stare at how she looked, she had minimal makeup hair was blow-dried, her clothes were tight, Johnny’s eyes wandered down her chest getting an eyeful of her_ _cleavage but he quickly looked away before the boss noticed and cut him with the razor in her hand._

_“Done.” She told him running a finger on the side of his face before setting down the razor on the countertop beside the sink._

_He turned around to examine her work from every angle. “Not bad… I bet you have the hairiest legs that’s why you get so much practice.”_

_The boss smacked him in the back of the head for his comment. “Shut the fuck up… now hurry up and get dressed… do I need to iron your clothes for you too?” She asks him placing a hand on her hip._

_“You can iron?” Johnny asks running a palm on his chin feeling how smooth his face was._

_“Yeah, I can fucking Iron your tongue.”_

* * *

**Steelport, Present day**

Soft downtempo music played through the countless speakers of the penthouse.

The curtains were half drawn small rays of sunlight peeked through the gaps casting shadows on the marbled floor.

A pair of red high heeled soled shoes were planted on it, accompanied by a lone cigarette butt.

The boss stood in the corner of the living room. A fresh cigarette pressed between her shiny mauve tinted lips. Her face was painted on perfectly from her feathery eyebrows. Her slight blush was giving her a subtle flustered glow and, finally, the winged liner that could cut a man before she had the chance to do it herself with a knife.

Her Long legs clothed in a pair of wide-leg tailored pants the hem slightly hung before it touched the floor while she sported a matching double-breasted suit jacket with shoulder pads. Layers of 24 karat chains, all varying in size, descended her bare chest.

She took a long drag letting the smoke swirl in her lungs as she took a deep breath, resting her thumb under her chin, pulling away from the cigarette from her lips.

The blonde gang leader ran her fingers through her wet hair, pushing it back over her shoulders, down her back.

The sound of opening metal doors coming from the elevator called her attention, making her look over her shoulder to come face to face with a tower of purple-dyed Ecuadorian roses arranged into a grand flower arrangement. It made its way to the kitchen being ushered by this very familiar figure wearing all white.

The boss entertained by the sight of this tall man having trouble maneuvering himself towards the kitchen with the said flower arrangement in his arms.

She makes her way to him to see what the fuss was all about.

Pierce placed the Horizontal flower arrangement beside the bar giving the boss a better look at him with the flowers out of the way.

He had two brown paper bags hanging from his arm, a waft of baked goods, and coffee came from it so far. It’s the only thing the boss wanted from what her lieutenant slash friend brought out.

Pierce now sat those on the middle island while he pulled out his other hand a set of assorted envelopes in them.

“Oh, Pierce, you shouldn’t have I prefer guns.” She smirked, amused crossing her arms, one eyebrow raised from confusion as she scanned everything Pierce laid on the counter.

“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s not from me.” He gave her a look as he would ever be that crazy to give her flowers. He knew she would never give him a chance and chase him out of the penthouse guns blazing.

During the years of the saints gaining national acclaim they have gathered fans and sometimes also stans that were known to send their share of fan mail, it varied from person to person. Sometimes it was sweet letters from little kids writing about how they wanted Johnny Gat to come to their school to scare away bullies, and sometimes it was creepy love letters from middle-aged men asking the boss and Shaundi to send used underwear.

The flaxen-haired gangster dug her hand in one of the paper bags licking her lips in anticipation. She pulled out a cup of coffee a quick smug look appeared on her face as she laid eyes on the felt tip writing on the cardboard sleeve; a set of numbers and a girl’s name with a smiley face.

“You’re not going to ‘accidentally’ spill this again on me, are you?” She mocked, blowing on the small hole on the lid before pressing her lips on it to take a sip.

“Ha-ha… Very funny… But I gotta need that back tho... When you’re done with it.” He faked a laugh with a forced smile pointing at the cup she was holding.

The blonde shook her head and took a step back, holding her beloved coffee close.

Pierce rolled his eyes and claimed the barstool nearest to him, taking one of the breakfast sandwiches out of the paper bag.

“So, you gonna check who sent that?” He gestures to the flowers as he unwraps his food, taking a big bite out of it.

“It might be your British lover.” He teased, putting on a God-awful English accent with his mouth full of food, cocking his eyebrows at her. 

“It better not, or I’ll canonize him.” She quickly replied, tiredly walking over to the arrangement of flowers, now getting a better look.

They were dyed the color of the saint’s purple the petals were thick and velvety as for the scent lingering under her nose smelt pleasing and fresh like violets and nasturtium.

A purple card holder made out of plastic stood out in the middle of the flower arrangement.

A fleur-de-lis shaped paper clip held a small white crisp card looking like the same material used for wedding invitations. Whoever sent this did not cut any expense.

The word “Boss” In Cursive was written on the front with gold ink with the O drawn into a heart. Her eyebrows shot up from the sight of it.

She reached out her hand and pulled off the small card opening it with one hand.

An 8-bit melody played as she opened the card. It sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place a finger on it just yet.

Her eyes widen even more if possible, from the music, making Pierce stick out his neck to get a better view of what the boss was looking at.

Japanese font greeted her. She had no idea what it said, but underneath were English letters.

“The very lovely people from the Boryokudan show are big fans of the saints and would love to have you any time on the show sincerely Fuyumi and Akiyo.”

Beneath was a cellphone number underlined along with childish drawings of the two hosts in blue and pink crayons.

“What the fuck was that?” Pierce asked very confusedly as he scarfed down the remainder of his egg sandwich. He was confused, but clearly, he was hungrier. 

“I think we just got invited to that new Japanese game show.” The boss replied, lost for words not taking her blue orbs off the piece of paper.

She chuckled at how over the top it was before handing it to pierce for him to examine.

“That weird show that could give Professor Genki a run for his money?” He asked, handing the card back so he could ball the now-empty food wrapper in his hands.

He threw it casually across the room into the trashcan without missing a beat, a little too proud making sure the boss saw which she disregarded, putting her attention back on the telephone number looking fascinated by it.

“Oh, I know that look…”

“Well, I’m already dressed… and I get to do some killing.” She sat her coffee down to pull out the smartphone in her front pocket, hastily punching in the number on the card into her phone a few rings soon heard from the other line.

Pierce watched his boss turn around, placing her phone up to her ear, then transferred his attention onto the coffee cup sleeve with the number of the barista from the coffee shop was written. He slightly stood up from his seat, stretching his hand over it.

The ringing stopped to be replaced by an unenthusiastic voice of a valley girl greeting her, cheesy elevator music in the background.

“Hi, this is Megan from the Boryokudan show. How may I help you?” The girl greeted lingering on every word she said, pausing before she noted the show's name having a hard time with the pronunciation.

The leader of the saints took her coffee back into her hand, taking it with her as she phased the floor.

“Hi… um, I got your flowers… not really my style, but thanks… so about the show?”

Pierce crunched his features together as the boss unknowingly took the cup from his grasp. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes like a spoiled little brat as he watched his boss talking to what sounded like a young, underpaid assistant on the phone.

“You’re shooting in a few hours? Fuck yes, can I bring my own guns, or are you providing that?” The blonde went on and on, on the phone now claiming the chair opposite Pierce.

“Alright. See you soon.”

“So?” Pierce huffed.

“Put on your game face cause we're on at two hours.” She almost squealed like a fangirl.

Even before the Saints’ name blew up and became partners with the Ultor business group. The boss was known to run around Stillwater in police uniform chasing after petty criminals for reality T.V. 

“Uh-huh… where at?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the probably now empty cup of coffee in her hand still determined to get it from her. He wanted to slap himself for not saving it on his phone before he got to the penthouse.

“They’re sending me the address. Let’s take my ride, come on.” She replied, walking towards the elevators but first threw the coffee cup into the garbage lazily, making Pierce run after it.

He slightly bent over Pierce dove for the now-empty paper cup quick to discard the sleeve from the cup an expression of pure bliss masked his face as he did like he just won an award.

“So, are coming or what?” The boss called as she pressed the button on the elevator with the tip of her golden desert eagles before holstering them in her shoulder, holster underneath her clothes.

“Yeah… Yeah. I’m coming. I’m coming. keep your shirt on” He says as he pockets the coffee sleeve, saving it for later.

“I’m trying…” The boss untucked her hand away from her blazer to fix it, running her index finger on the lapel, down to the buttons to secure them, not wanting to give Pierce a free show.

The elevator reached the penthouse the arrow pointing down glowing moments before the doors slid open.

Pierce popped out the corner his phone in hand punching in the number of the barista in his contacts, eyes glue on the screen absentmindedly walking towards the boss.

“You men are pathetic…” She rolls her eyes at him stepping into the elevator, straightening her blazer.

“Hey if you tried to get laid maybe you wouldn’t be in such a mood all the time… when was the last time you got laid?” Pierce asked stepping over the gap of the elevator, stepping over the line with that kind of question to his boss.

She presses the Letter B on the buttons and folds her arms not answering Pierce’s question catching herself a little as she repeats the question in her mind, she didn’t have an answer to that.

“Oh my God… it’s been that long huh?” Pierce examines the look on her face before examining the rest of her wondering why he rarely saw her with any men.

“Shut up.” The boss groans watching the floors pass by.

“I don’t need to be fucked if these motherfuckers try to fuck me over every day…” She quickly tried to change the topic trying to pass it off as a joke, laughing awkwardly.

Pierce nods. “I see…”

“Knock it off or I will knock you out.”

“Relax boss if you needed a wingman you could have always asked me.”

The elevator stopped to the boss’s dismay it took a lifetime to open giving Pierce more time to egg her.

“Sure, 'cause you’re doing such a bang-up job.”

“Hey, I’m just saying…”

The doors slid open giving the blonde gangster relief.

She steps out coming face to face with rows and rows of black and purple cars it varied from sports cars to muscle cars and wildcards like the Gat mobile.

Pierce followed closely behind her as she walks past the cars admiring them like they were her children.

An all-American muscle car caught the corner of her eye gleaming under the light freshly waxed by one of the new saints’ recruits.

She grabs the keys on the matching rows of keys hanging on hooks on the wall.

“Can I drive?” Pierce asked rubbing his hands together.

“Not after last time… besides this is my baby.”

“Sometimes Boss I think that you’re a man… but then again a man would want to get fucked…”

The boss slaps him in the back of the neck as makes an A-line towards the driver’s side.

* * *

The sunshine followed them as they zoomed down the busy streets of Steelport, the radio was switched on to hip hop and the boss now wore designer sunglasses aiding her to block the sun as they were stuck in the mid-morning rush of the business district. 

The windows were rolled down with cars like these the A.C wasn’t as reliable, but the boss didn’t mind the breeze was on her side.

Both of her hands gripped around the steering wheel, her upper body pressed against it like it would help push the traffic away.

“Don’t look now but someone looking at you.” Pierce laughed looking out the window on the boss’s side.

The boss sighed even before she had the chance to turn her head and see the poor soul that will get bombarded by curses and death threats from her.

She peers her eyes through her glasses to see a head full of golden locks belonging to a young girl in the back seat of her mother’s car, her face almost pressed to the window as she ogled at the veteran gangster in the driver’s seat.

The snarl on the boss's face grew into a small smile.

“Mom!” Her expression changed into excitement when the boss acknowledged her.

The girl’s mom was on the phone ignoring her daughter as she pulls on her arm to be swatted away.

“What a bad parent.” The boss comments the snarl on her face back.

Pierce takes his eyes off the young girl to look at his boss. “For her kid knowing who we are or for ignoring her?”

“Same difference…” The flaxen crime leader mutters under her breath before quickly putting back the smile on her face and pulls her sunglasses off her eyes to wave to the little girl.

“Didn’t know you liked kids,” Pierce comments putting back his attention to the blonde child entertained by how excited she was seeing the veteran gangster who was now a pop icon whether she liked it or not.

“Of course, I do… I have you and Shaundi.” She says nonchalantly thru her teeth as she waves and smiles.

A loud honk startled her that came from the back a daily commuter yelled at the boss to start driving, the light turned green and she hasn’t noticed since preoccupied.

The boss furrowed her eyes, turning her head to look back at this middle-aged balding man in a soccer mom SUV.

The leader of the saint’s smirks at the little girl before popping back on her sunglasses taking her sweet time now causing the traffic.

Another honk came from the car behind them and slur words came out of the man’s mouth.

She dug her hand into her blazer and pulled out her golden desert eagle, flashing it out the window for the man to see, and immediately stopped slamming his fists on the horn.

Pierce watched this unfold shaking his head but very much entertained by his boss.

She brings the gun back into the car and gives a salute to the child before putting down the hand brake and zooming off.

“You are such a bad influence.” Pierce laughs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
